As electronic apparatuses become increasingly pervasive in our society, it has become increasingly important to provide users with a user experience that is beneficial to the user and complementary to the user's activities. For example, a user may desire to utilize a user apparatus in conjunction with a variety of daily activities, actions, and/or the like. As such, it may be desirable to provide a user of the user apparatus with an easy and intuitive manner in which to access and utilize various applications and/or services that may be attainable by way of the user apparatus.